


Stars.

by Plisetskitty



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plisetskitty/pseuds/Plisetskitty
Summary: Riku comforts Tamaki when he can't sleep.





	Stars.

Riku woke up to a soft knock on his door. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Once his vision cleared, he looked to his phone on the nightstand beside him for the time.

3:30 a.m.

Before Riku had the chance to say anything or get out of bed, his door cracked open. Lights shone softly in the hallway outside, allowing him to see a large, shadowy figure looming in his doorway.

"Rikkun?" Tamaki's voice sounded out softly, so as not to wake up anybody else. He poked his head through the door. "Can I come in?"

Riku nodded before realizing it was too dark for him to be seen. "Mm-hmm," he replied.

Tamaki shuffled in, closing the door behind him, and flipped the overhead light on. "Can't sleep."

Riku squinted at the sudden brightness. He noticed that Tamaki had his night light in hand.

"Can I sleep with you?" Tamaki asked, fidgeting nervously. He blushed and cast his eyes downward, as if somewhat embarrassed.

It wasn't the first time he had done this. Every now and then, Tamaki came into Riku's room, unable to sleep. Sometimes he simply wanted to hold onto Riku. Other times, it was because something had spooked him. The dark, eerie noises, and Tamaki didn't mix well. It was on these occasions that he seemed embarrassed. Maybe he felt juvenile, maybe he felt guilty for waking Riku up; Riku never pried. He didn't think it would help. Instead, he simply held onto Tamaki and did his best to calm and comfort him.

"Of course you can sleep with me." Riku smiled softly. He moved towards the far side of the bed and patted the space beside himself.

Tamaki took a moment to set up his night light before switching the overhead light off and crawling in bed next to Riku. "You sure?" He asked, looking up at the projection of stars that was now on the room's ceiling.

Riku planted a kiss on Tamaki's forehead. "Yes. You can come to me whenever you need to. Is something wrong?"

Tamaki curled into Riku's side and rested his head on Riku's chest. "I got scared. I was watching a game playthrough, and I didn't think it would scare me, but there were ghosts, and now I keep hearing noises and I can't stop thinking that there's a ghost in here."

Riku ran his fingers through Tamaki's hair and pulled him closer. "Ah."

Tamaki was deathly afraid of ghosts. He recoiled with fear even when Riku tried to tell him that ghosts couldn't hurt him. And if anyone in the dorms knew about ghosts, it was Riku. He claimed to have seen many, and had had encounters both chilling and heartwarming.

Riku had quickly learned that this method was counterproductive, and instead started reassuring Tamaki in other ways.

"I'm sure it wasn't a ghost. It might have been something outside, like a squirrel, or the wind rustling."

Tamaki nodded. "Probably..." He didn't sound too certain, and he snuggled up closer to Riku.

"Do you want to talk about something? Or are you too tired?" Riku suggested, hoping this distraction would work.

"That'd be nice."

"Go on. It can be anything that comes to mind. Anything you wanna tell me."

"Hmm...." Tamaki was silent for a moment before gasping with delight. "Did I tell you Momorin went back to that arcade with me the other day? We went for work before, but this time it was just for fun. We played DDR against each other and I won."

"Wow."

"I thought he might win for a minute, too, but I ended up beating him twice."

Riku could almost hear the proud expression on Tamaki's face.

"I did the claw machines, too, and I got _two_ stuffed animals for Iorin. In one play. I'm gonna give them to him on his birthday." Tamaki was beginning to sound more and more tired by the minute.

"I'd love to see the look on his face when you give them to him." Riku mused.

"I'll make sure and get a picture."

"Please do." Riku said with a laugh.

"Rikkun?" Tamaki asked softly, voice laced with worry.

"Hmm?"

"You really don't mind when I come in here and wake you up?"

"No, of course not!"

"It doesn't bother you at all?"

"Does it bother you when I come into your room when I wake up from a nightmare?" Riku asked. This was admittedly a much more frequent occurrence than Tamaki coming into his room. He would usually try to calm himself down first, but when all else failed, just being around Tamaki was usually enough to take his mind off of a bad dream. It was like a calm washing over him.

"No! It never bothers me! I'm usually still awake when you come in, though." Tamaki replied. He often stayed up through all hours of the night playing video games. He had gotten better about it since beginning work as an idol, but old habits die hard.

"Not always."

"Awake or not, it never bothers me when you come into my room and need me to help you calm down!" Tamaki exclaimed, perhaps a bit too loud for four in the morning.

"I feel the same when you need me." Riku replied, voice gentle. He planted a kiss on the top of Tamaki's head for extra reassurance.

Tamaki's eyelids were heavy now, and he was struggling to stay awake, his anxieties long forgotten. "Love you, Rikkun." He said, with a contented sigh.

"Love you, too, Tamaki."

Tamaki wrapped his arms tighter around Riku. He lifted his head up and looked up at Riku. His face was dimly illuminated by the light of the projector, and Riku could see his soft smile.

Riku leaned in for a quick, chaste kiss before Tamaki again rested his head on Riku's chest.

"Are you still awake?" Riku asked after several minutes.

"Mmm." Tamaki nodded.

"I just noticed your projector shows different constellations. There's the Big Dipper, and the Bear, Orion." Riku pointed each pattern out as he named them off. "There's a few others, too. Some of them aren't very accurate in distance from each other, but I guess it makes sense to put the most well-known ones on there."

"Rikkun, you like space?"

"I love space. I had a projector kinda like this when I was little. And a telescope. Sometimes on nice, warm nights, my parents would take Tenn-nii and I out to look at the stars. I was always reading about space, too, and I always kept up with when the next lunar events, like eclipses and supermoons, and blood moons."

"Eugh." Tamaki shuddered. "Sounds creepy."

"They're beautiful. We'll have to go out and look at it next time there's a blood moon." Riku paused before continuing. "When I was about ten, we went on a weekend trip to go see a meteor shower. You can't see them where there's a lot of city lights. It was amazing.

"I knew a lot about stars and planets, too, but I don't remember as much about them now. When I was in middle school, I kinda became more interested in history than space. I never lost my love for it, though."

"Rikkun. You're a nerd."

"Did I go on too long?"

"No. It's cute. You should tell me more about it sometime." Tamaki said with a yawn. "When I'm awake."

Riku smiled softly. "Goodnight, Tamaki."

"'Night," Tamaki mumbled, barely awake.

Within minutes, both were asleep, dreaming pleasant dreams of time spent with the other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed !!  
> My twitter is [ here ](https://mobile.twitter.com/transyuki) feel free to come scream about i7 with me !!


End file.
